Clowns Are Not My Thing
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth Hates Clowns. Sweets wants to know why. Sweets makes a mistake and tells Brennan about his conversation with Booth. Starts out dark but lightens up pretty quickly. This is my first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fan-fic.

I don't own Bones. If I did we would know why Booth hates clowns so much.

This story takes place after "The Pinocchio in the Planter".

Sitting in Sweets office, always made Booth feel uncomfortable. He didn't have a lot of control when it came to what happened there and he hated the idea of not being in control. Besides, Sweets was just a kid. What did he know about life. Well, he did have a hellacious childhood; but, he was adopted by loving parents and he turned out all right.

"Well Agent Booth", Sweets said, "I asked you to drop by because I know you didn't want to cuff a suspect yesterday and that was just because he was dressed up as a clown. I feel that you need to talk about your fear of clowns, Agent Booth. You could end up getting killed by someone dressed up as a clown if you don't find a way to control your fear."

"Look Sweets, I am not afraid of clowns. I just don't like them or trust them."

"What's not to trust, Agent Booth? Clowns live to entertain and help people have fun. Don't you think your carrying this dislike of clowns too far? After all you did shoot a clown once."

"If you're talking about the plastic clown, then forget it. It wasn't real and I was just annoyed with the loud racket it was making. It isn't like I really shot a clown that time", Booth said with his charm smile. Standing, Booth said, "Ok, if we're done, I have to go."

Holding up his hand in aggravation, Sweets said, "Wait a minute, not so fast. That isn't what I'm talking about and you know it."

Sitting again, with a pointed look of aggravation on his face, Booth said, "Look Sweets, I have shot a clown before; but, the perv deserved it. He was kidnapping young girls around Halloween and killing them. He tried to kill Bones and then he tried to kill me. Of course I shot him. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same." Getting up, Booth made to go to the door. "I'm leaving now."

"Agent Booth, please sit back down. You're being obtuse on purpose. Now look, I know that you didn't want to cuff that clown at that "Honesty meeting" and then you didn't want to interrogate him. I'm here to help you. Why won't you let me? Why are you afraid of clowns?'

Sitting down, Booth frowned and said, "I am not afraid of clowns, Sweets. Clowns just aren't my thing. You aren't too crazy about mice and I respect that. Do you see me bugging you about why you hate mice? No, you don't. Now can I go?"

"Agent Booth, I am not worried that my dislike of mice is going to get me killed. I'm pretty sure if someone dressed up in a mouse costume it wouldn't bother me because I'd know it wasn't really real. You on the other hand, are afraid to be around people dressed up as clowns. That could get you killed. Now, I insist that you tell me why you are afraid of clowns."

Exasperated, Booth gave Sweets a look that made most people fearful, "Fine, fine, you want to know why I'm afraid of clowns? I'll tell you; but, if you ever tell anyone about my reasons, I will fill up your apartment with mice once a week for a month. When I say you can't tell anyone, that especially means Bones. Got it? I don't want her worrying about it."

With a look of fear on his face, Sweets said, "you wouldn't really put mice in my apartment would you, Agent Booth? I'm just trying to help you."

Frowning, Booth said, "You want to know why I don't like clowns? Well I'll tell you. This is only to get you to stop you from hassling me about it, so listen up. When I was seven years old, I was invited to a birthday party at an amusement park by my best friend, Fred Feight. The kid loved the park and wanted to have his birthday party there. His parents agreed to it and invited 10 other kids to the park for the party. My parents didn't want to let me go the party. They didn't think Fred's parents could keep track of 10 kids and they thought it was stupid to try. I had to really beg to go; but, they finally decided to let me go the party.

At first it was a lot of fun. We rode the rides, ate a bunch of junk food. Then Bobby Hinish decided that he wanted to go the fun house. None of us wanted to go; but, Bobby insisted, so we decided that we would all go in. I mean, what the hell, it was a fun house. At first it was ok; but, then they must have had a power failure because all of a sudden everything went black. I mean no lights at all. You could hear people yelling outside so we knew it had to be all over the park. Have you ever been in a fun house when the lights were completely off? Man I have to tell you, you wouldn't want that to happen to you as an adult. Imagine if you were seven and that happened."

"Hold it Agent Booth," Sweets said, holding up his hand. "Didn't Fred's parents go into the fun house with you? That sounds pretty irresponsible to me."

Looking annoyed because Sweets interrupted him, Booth said, "Mrs. Feight was claustrophobic so she refused to go in with us. Mr. Feight said he needed to go to the restroom and he would catch up with us in the fun house. Now do you want to hear the rest or can I just go now?"

"Sorry, Agent Booth, I just couldn't believe adults would let a bunch of little kids go into a fun house by themselves."

Giving Sweets a baleful look, Booth continued, "Well, anyways, Gary Bedford started to cry because he didn't like the dark. We kind of kidded him about it; but, after awhile we all started to get scared too. I mean the lights didn't come on and it was so dark we couldn't see our hands in front of our faces. We called out to see if Mr. Feight had found us; but, he didn't answer so we knew we were alone. All of a sudden we heard Casey scream. I mean, really scream in terror. I yelled for him to stop it because I thought he was just freaking out; but, he kept screaming. I ran towards where he was and ran into someone big. Whoever it was, he had Casey in his arms and he kept telling Casey to shut up. The more the guy kept saying it the more Casey screamed. It really freaked me out. By then the other kids were running around, crashing into walls, crying, yelling. Wow, it's a wonder I didn't do the same. In fact, I don't know why I didn't.

Anyways, I tried to pull on Casey's legs to get him out of the arms of whoever had him; but, Casey started kicking his legs and he hit me in the head. I got knocked down and Casey was yelling so loud I thought he was being killed or something. The next thing I know the lights came on and I saw this really big clown standing in front of me holding Casey. When the lights came on, he dropped Casey and took off. Man, we took off in the opposite direction. Wherever that clown went, we weren't going in the same direction. When we got out of the fun house we told Mr. and Mrs. Feight what had happened. They said we were being a bunch of sissies and were letting our imaginations run amuck. They refused to tell anyone about it and then decided the party was over and took us home. I never told my parents. They would never have let me go to another birthday party if I had."

"Well, I can see why you are afraid of clowns", Sweets said sympathetically, "I think I would be afraid of clowns if that happened to me too."

"Ha", Booth said, smirking at Sweets. "The story isn't finished. I thought we had acted like a bunch of sissies too. I thought the clown was just trying to help Casey and we did let our imaginations get away from us. That is until the next week, when I saw a newspaper on the coffee table in our living room. You have to remember I was only seven; but, I could read stories in the paper if they weren't too complicated. The paper had a picture of that clown, I saw, right on the front page. The headlines at the top of the paper said, "Killer Clown Caught at Fun House". I read the article the best that I could. It seems this clown kidnapped a six year old boy from the fun house at the amusement part, raped him and killed him. Someone found the clown standing over the boy's body and hit him with something and then called the police. The clown confessed that he had done it and had tried to do it the week before during a blackout at the amusement park. Now do see why I hate clowns?"

"Wow, I think I hate clowns too, Agent Booth", Sweets said, with a very sad look on his face.

Feel free to review this story. Was this a good idea or pretty bad? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place after Change In The Game.

Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater asked me to continue the story so here it is. I will write at least a couple of more chapters as I have an idea and I want to see it play out. Thanks for the encouragement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Booth was surprised when he walked in to his apartment and found Brennan sitting on his couch. He thought she would still be working at the Lab since it was only 7:30 p.m.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said walking over towards Brennan. "I thought you would still be at work. How did you get away so early?"

Brennan seeing Booth for the first time all day, smiled and rose from the couch. "I decided to come home. Work will always be there. I just thought it would be nice if we went to dinner tonight. How about some Thai, I would really like some Thai".

"Sure, Bones, just let me get changed and we'll go." Booth walking into his bedroom started to take his shirt off when he realized that he had forgot to kiss his Bones. Going back out into the living room, he found Brennan seated back on his couch reading one of his sports magazines. "Hey, I forgot to give you something," bending over Brennan. Looking up at his words, Booth kissed her lightly and smiled.

"Thanks, Booth, that was a very nice present. I really am hungry though. Can you go change so we can leave now?"

"Sure, I won't be long", Booth said going back into his bedroom. Trying to show interest in Brennan's work, Booth asked, "did you have anything interesting happen at work today?"

Brennan considered how she was going to answer and decided that being honest was the best way to go. "Oh, it was just the usual. By the way, Hodgins and I were in my office, going over my final report on that "Honesty" murderer and Sweets dropped by to make sure that his notes corresponded with mine. Sweets told me that you came by a couple of weeks ago and talked to him about why you're afraid of clowns. I'm glad you did that Booth. You really need to get a handle on that phobia before it gets you hurt."

Booth, not believing his ears, walked back into the living room wearing his black jeans and buttoning up his new blue shirt. "What did you say? Did you say that Sweets talked to you about my conversation about clowns?"

"Well, yes, he did; but, he just told me because he knows I am not happy with your phobia. He was just trying to reassure me that you were dealing with it."

"What else did he say?"

"Well, he did ask me not to tell you about it. He said you told him you would take out some bizarre revenge on him if he did tell me. I told him that I couldn't keep secrets like that from you as it would be dishonest."

"I see", Booth said very quietly. "And what did Sweets say after that?"

"Well, he said that he was toast and he may have to move. I told him he was being ridiculous. You would never be as petty as he said you would be. You wouldn't would you?", getting up from the couch, Brennan asked with just a little concern on her face. "You wouldn't hurt Sweets over something like that would you?"

"Who me?", Booth asked. "Nah, you know me, the threat is usually enough. Sweets will be so worried that I will do what I said I would do that I won't have to do anything. He'll just scare himself and I won't have to lift a finger." Laughing Booth, hooked his arm into Brennan's arm and they left for dinner. "This could be a lot of fun, Bones."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later, Sweets woke with a start. It felt like a mouse had run across his back. "No, he didn't do that. Please God, no he didn't", Sweets thought. Carefully looking around, Sweets found himself looking into the face of a small white mouse. Leaping out of bed, Sweets ran into the living room and picked up his phone. Dialing as fast as he could, he called Booth.

Sleeping rather soundly, Booth heard his phone ring. Grumbling, Booth, looked at his clock and saw that it was 1:15 a.m. Answering his phone, Booth barked, "What?"

"Agent Booth, did you put mice into my apartment?, Sweets said rather breathlessly. "You did, didn't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sweets? Are you drunk or something?". Very irritated, Booth hung up his phone. "The nerve of that guy." Rolling over and putting his arms around Brennan, he promptly went back to sleep.

"Agent Booth? Dude you hung up on me," Sweets said. "OK, maybe I'm over reacting. Maybe it's just one mouse and it's just a coincidence. Yeah, that's it. It's just one mouse. I can deal with one little mouse." Walking back into his bedroom, Sweets picked up his tennis racket and walked over to his bed. Sitting up and twitching their noses were six mice sitting smack in the middle of his bed. Looking at him. Plotting to do something to him. Getting ready to jump on him. Getting ready to God knows what.

With that last thought running through his head, Sweets immediately grabbed a change of clothes, his shoes and promptly left his apartment. Checking his wallet, he found he had enough money for a hotel for the night. He had a thing or two to say to Booth tomorrow. Boy, was he going to let Agent Seeley Booth have it. Yes sir. No one puts mice in my apartment and gets away with it. No way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Is this interesting enough to continue?


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you are enjoying this story. Poor Sweets. Booth isn't the only one with impulse issues.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Sweets hurried into the Hoover Building. He didn't want Booth to leave before he had the chance to talk to him, well give him a piece of his mind really.

Stalking into Booth's office, Sweets confronted Booth. "Agent Booth, I want to talk to you about last night."

Looking up from his computer monitor, Booth frowned at Sweets, "Yeah, well I want to talk to you too. What the hell was the idea of calling me after 1 in the morning. If you can't handle your liquor then don't drink. I need my sleep and I don't want to put up with any more of your shenanigans."

"Wait, wait", Sweets said sitting down and holding up his hands. "I wasn't drunk last night. I called you because you put mice in my apartment yesterday. That is completely unprofessional. Your in law enforcement for Gods sake. You can't just break into my place and dump mice in it. You can get into trouble for that."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth said, "I didn't put any mice in your apartment yesterday. I was here all day. You can ask anyone. The only time I left is when I went to lunch with Bones. She dropped by and we were gone for about an hour and 20 minutes. She then dropped me off back here and I worked until 8 o'clock last night. Bones picked me up again and we ate take out and watched a movie at her place until a little after 10. I don't know of any pet shops open after 10 p.m. Besides, I bet you were in your place by then so when would I have been able to put mice in your apartment? Your neighbors probably lost their pets and they wandered into your apartment. Call your landlord; but, don't complain to me."

Looking at Booth with doubt, Sweets decided to go talk to Dr. Brennan to see if she would back up Booth's story.

"By the way, Doctor Sweets", Booth said with a look of anger on his face, "if you want to talk about un-professionalism, lets talk about you telling Bones about my little clown talk I had with you a few weeks ago. Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone? Didn't I tell you not to tell Bones? What happened to client patient privilege? If anyone has a right to be angry, it's me. Well?"

Looking away from Booth, Sweets said, "Dude, it totally slipped out of my mouth. I didn't really mean to tell Dr. Brennan. It just came out of my mouth before I could stop it." Seeing that Booth was getting angrier the more he talked, Sweets got up from his chair. "I'm sorry Agent Booth. I really am. Uh, I have to go."

Leaving Booth's office, Sweets would have been just a little bit frustrated if he had turned around and saw the smirk on Booth's face. As it was, he would go see Dr. Brennan the minute he had some free time this morning. He wanted to make sure that what Booth had said was true. If he didn't put the mice in his apartment, then someone else did. He hated to think he had pissed off someone else and he didn't realize it. God this was not going well. He hoped Dr. Brennan would disprove Booth's alibi and he could raise hell with him again. Man, he thought, I hope Booth did it. I hope my neighbors aren't really raising a lot of mice near me. That just creeps me out. I better call the exterminator today. I can't afford to live in a hotel.

Hmm. Booth says he didn't do it. Let me know if this is still interesting. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweets really hates mice.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets spent half of his morning talking to his patients and the other half calling an exterminator, who said he could humanely remove the mice from his apartment and arranging for the exterminator to get into his apartment with the landlord. He also talked his landlord into changing the locks on his apartment door and adding a dead bolt. The landlord said Sweets could pick up the keys after 2 p.m. Just to make sure, he told the landlord to make sure there was only one set of keys to the dead bolt. No need for two keys.

After he had met his last patient for the morning, Sweets told his receptionist that he was going over to the Jeffersonian for a consult and then he was taking off the rest of the day. He didn't feel well and he thought he should go home early.

Sweets arrived at the Jeffersonian at around 11:15 a.m. He knew Brennan was there because he called her to make sure. Walking towards her office, he looked around to make sure Booth wasn't around. Not seeing him, Sweets tried for a nonchalant approach towards Brennan's office. When he got to the door, he saw that Brennan was consulting with Hodgins about something.

"Dr. Brennan", Sweets said with a sort of apologetic voice, "may I speak you with you for a few minutes?"

Looking up from the report she was reading, Brennan said, "I have to leave in a few minutes, Dr. Sweets. What can I do for you?"

"I just have a few quick questions for you", Sweets said, standing in front of Brennan. "Did you pick up Agent Booth yesterday for lunch?"

Looking at Sweets, Brennan replied, "yes."

"Did you pick him up after work and go to your place and watch a movie?"

"Yes. "

"The movie didn't end until after 10 p.m.?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to know why I am asking you these questions?" Sweets asked curiously.

"Not at all. I imagine this has to do with the mice in your apartment."

"Uh, you know about that?" Sweets asked.

"Of course, Booth said you blamed him for some mice that were in your apartment. He told me that you probably would want to check out his alibi. Booth is very trustworthy Dr. Sweets. If he said he didn't do it, then he didn't do it."

Hodgins, not being able to resist this conversation, asked Sweets, "What's going on man? You have mice in your apartment? Do you want me to come over and catch them for you?"

"No, Dr. Hodgins", Sweets said, "I hired an exterminator to come out and get rid of them for me. He said he would be by my apartment at around 11:45."

With a look of concern on his face, Hodgins said, "An exterminator? You're kidding? Let me catch them for you Sweets. You don't have to hire someone to kill them."

"No, that's ok. The exterminator said he would catch them. He said since they didn't run from me, they may belong to someone and he shouldn't have any problems catching them. He said he didn't think he would have to kill them. Thanks for the offer though."

"Yeah, no problem." Looking at Brennan, Hodgins started walking towards the door. "I have to go Dr. B, I promised to meet Angela for lunch."

"Ok. I have to leave too." Looking at Sweets, Brennan asked, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Uh, no. Thanks, Dr. Brennan. I, uh, I have to go. Uh, you know I'm not really afraid of mice. I just don't want them in my apartment. No one would, you know."

"I know. Bye, Dr. Sweets", Brennan said walking from her desk, grabbing her purse and leaving.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets spent the afternoon cleaning his apartment. He changed the sheets on his bed and washed them in very hot water. He swept the floors and mopped them. He threw away the loaf of bread on his kitchen counter and all of the candy in his candy dish in the living room. He made sure that there was nothing edible out on the counters in the kitchen and then scrubbed the counters for good measure. Once he was done, he thought of his mother. She always told him that a clean house was a mouse proof house. If the neighbors were really raising mice, then he would make sure that his apartment was not very enticing for mice. Hopefully this was the end of the mice problem. God he hoped so. Damn Booth. "Well to be honest with myself", Sweets thought, "damn me for not being able to keep my mouth shut when I'm supposed to."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did Booth put the mice in Sweets apartment? I guess we will see. I know this chapter may have been a little slow; but, I needed to set up the next few chapters with this one. I haven't decided how long I am going to torture Sweets yet. Thanks for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth got home before Bones did. As he walked into the door of his apartment, he realized that someone was inside his apartment. Putting his bag of groceries down, Booth walked into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here Max?", Booth said in a highly aggravated voice. "Breaking and entering is a crime you know."

"Relax Booth, I come in peace", Max said with his very best "I'm innocent" look. I just didn't want to wait in the hall. Your neighbor, Mrs. Broussard, kept coming to her door and telling me she was watching me. It made me nervous".

"You should be nervous. What do you want?"

"Now, don't talk to your father-in-law like that. It's rude."

Booth gave Max a look of disbelief. "Father-in-law? Bones and I aren't married. What do you want Max? Bones is on the way from the lab and she won't like it when I tell her you broke in."

"Ok, if you're going to be that way about it. I just want to know why you're not legally my son-in-law yet. You've had time to ask. Do you both just plan to visit each other's apartment until your old and gray and I'm dead? What kind of example are you going to be setting for my grandkid?"

Laughing, Booth shook his head. "Oh, so that's it. Bones told me she was going to tell you this week that she was pregnant. Get lost Max. What Bones and I do is our business, not yours. If you break into my place again, I'll shoot you and claim you broke in to kill me. I'd get away with it too."

"You're not fooling me, Booth. I know you want to get married. It's Tempe that's dragging her feet. I know her. You have to try really hard if you want to change her mind about marriage. I just wanted you to know that you have my blessing when the time comes around. You don't need to wait for me to get married. When she says yes, or you do, run, don't walk to the nearest justice of the peace. Don't give Tempe the time to change her mind."

"Max, you don't know Bones at all. If and when Bones decides to marry me, we won't have to rush. When she decides to do something, she does it. Now leave before Bones gets here. Two's company and three is definitely a crowd."

"Ok, I'm going. By the way, did you know that someone in a mouse costume has been trailing that FBI psychologist around for a couple of days now? It's weird. I don't think he's even noticed. Is that your doing? It sounds like something you might dream up."

Looking at Max with suspicion, Booth had to ask, "How do you know if someone is following Sweets around?'

"You've got to be kidding," Max said with disbelief. "I have a cup of coffee at the Diner every morning. I've seen the mouse following Sweets from the Diner to his car. You know for a psychologist, he isn't very observant."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets felt like he was in one of those weird European movies. Someone in a white mouse costume started dogging him a couple of days ago. It started the day after he found the mice in his apartment. Every morning, the big white mouse would follow him from the Diner to his car. Then the mouse would wave at him as he drove away. At first Sweets thought this was Booth's doing. The more he thought about it though, the more he decided that Booth would never spend money to get someone to hound him in a costume. It would be a stupid way to spend money and Booth wouldn't do that. It really drove him buggy to see that mouse wave at him. Someone was trying to make a point and Sweets just didn't know what that point was. First the mice in his bed and now someone in a mouse costume was trying to embarrass him. If this isn't connected to Booth's threat then what the hell was going on?

"How many people know I hate mice?", Sweets wondered. "Why harass me with white mice? I feel like Dorothy through the looking glass. My world has turned into something bizarre."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I actually have a plan. It will take a couple of more chapters so I hope you stay with me. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this story is almost done. I think I can wrap it up with the next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were standing across the street from the Royal Diner the next morning. They had talked it over last night and decided that they would find out what was happening in Sweets life. Mice in his apartment, costumed mice stalking Sweets. Curiosity was killing Booth. He had to know what was going on. Besides, the kid was a pain in the backside; but, he was Booth's friend.

"Hey Bones, I'm thinking of wearing my hair like I use to. You know, when I first met you. What do you think?", Booth asked. "Would you like me better with a part on my side?"

Giving Booth a rather aggravated look, Brennan said, "What? No. Why would you want to change your hair? I like it the way it is now."

"Are you sure? Max said that he knew for a fact that you thought my hair style was a little strange." Hoping Max was full of it, he looked at Brennan with his lost puppy dog eyes. "He was pulling my leg wasn't he?"

"I don't know where he got the idea that I thought your hair is strange. Why would I talk to my father about your hair? It's none of his business. Wait, " Brennan said, "is this some kind of partners test? Angela says she tests Hodgins all of the time to make sure he still loves her. You know I don't need tests. Right?"

"Tests?" Booth looked at Brennan with concern. "What are you talking about? I love you and you love me. We're adults. Not high school kids."

"Well, I was just making sure. No, my Dad was probably just trying to make you feel insecure. You know he hates it that you don't fear him, so, he probably felt this was the best way to get at you. Ignore my father when he tells you I have said things to him. You know he can't be trusted to be truthful."

"Yeah, your right. I just wanted to make sure. I knew he was pulling my chain."

"Look Booth," Brennan said, pointing across the street. "there is the mouse, over at the entrance to the alley."

"Oh, yeah, I see him. And here comes Sweets."

Booth and Brennan watched as Sweets parked his car and went in the Diner to get his usual muffin.

"You know Bones. Sweets thinks he's fooling us when he eats all of that fruit for breakfast when he's with us. Tracy, told me that when Sweets comes in alone he orders big muffins for breakfast. The kid eats cake and drinks soda for breakfast and he's skinny as a rail. It's really annoying when I hear about that kind of thing. I mean, I have to work out and not eat too much junk food. Sweets lives on cake and is skinny. How is that fair?"

"Do you really want me to answer that or are you just making conversation?" Brennan asked. "I can't tell."

"Just making conversation Bones."

"Ok. Here comes Sweets."

Sweets left the diner and as he walked to his car, the mouse left the alley way and walked behind Sweets. Sweets seemed to not see the mouse. He got into his car without looking around and drove away. The mouse started to jump up and down waving to Sweets as he drove away Since the mouse wasn't looking their way, Booth and Brennan took the opportunity to cross the street behind the mouse.

"Ok, buddy. Who the hell are you and why are you following Sweets?", Booth asked showing the mouse his badge. "I could arrest you for stalking you know."

Turning around, the Mouse said, "Hi Agent Booth, Hi Dr. Brennan. How have you been? It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Who are you?", Brennan asked. "How do you know who we are?"

Taking off the mouse head, the stalker smiled. "I know it's been awhile but I would know you too anywhere. You guys are such a cute couple…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, the big reveal is coming up. I hope your surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, here is the final chapter of this story. I hope you like it.

Sweets was sitting in his office trying to do paper work when Booth called him and asked him to come to Booth's office. Curious, Sweets told Booth to give him a few minutes and he would be right there.

Walking towards Booth's office, Sweets saw Booth sitting behind his desk, Brennan standing next to Booth, with her arms folded and two people were sitting in the chairs in front of Booth's desk. When Sweets entered, the two people turned around and looked at him. Seeing Hodgins, Sweets smiled and greeted Hodgins. "Heh, Doctor Hodgins." Looking at the woman sitting in the other chair he smiled and then turned to Booth and Brennan and said, "What's up?"

Booth, looking at Hodgins and then the woman, looked up at Sweets and said, "Bones and I solved your mice problem, Sweets. The next time you're having weird problems, why don't you come to me and tell me about them. I might be more inclined to help you if you asked for my help instead of accusing me of weird conspiracies."

Puzzled, Sweets looked at Booth and asked, "What mice problem? I got rid of the mice in my apartment."

Smirking, Booth said, " And the stalker mouse?"

Clearly uncomfortable, Sweets said, "What stalker Mouse?"

Laughing Booth said, "Save it Sweets. Max told me about seeing a big mouse following you from the Diner every morning when you walked to your car. You don't really think something like that can be kept a secret in this town? Your lucky a reporter hasn't found out about it yet. If Max wasn't such a nosey guy, you would still be seeing the mouse every morning."

Clearly seeing that denial wasn't going to work, Sweets said, "Well, how could I come to you about it when I thought you may be behind it? You did threaten me you know. I am not a big believer in coincidence either. I thought if I just ignored the guy dressed up in the mouse costume, he might get tired of following me every morning and he would leave me alone."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Well lucky for you, I believe in confronting a problem head on. Bones and I tracked down your mouse this morning and found out what's going on. Are you interested in finding out what Bones and I know about it or do just want to keep pretending that nothing is going on?"

Seeing that Booth was really trying to help him and seeing that Brennan was getting more annoyed with every minute that passed, Sweets said. "Yeah, sure. What's going on".

Booth, seeing that Sweets was finally getting with the program, he looked over at Hodgins and said, "Ok, Hodgins, your turn."

Curiously, Sweets looked at Hodgins.

Hodgins seeing that he had everyones attention, he began to speak, "You know Sweets. Angela always blamed you for breaking us up the first time. She said if you had kept your nose out our business we would have been together sooner."

Feeling defensive, Sweets was about to argue with Hodgins when Booth raised up his right hand. "Stop, Sweets. Let Hodgins tell you everything and then you can comment."

Seeing that Sweets agreed to wait, Hodgins continued. "The other day, when you came into Dr. B's office you told Dr. B something that Booth clearly wanted to remain between you and him. You even said that you knew that you would be in trouble if you told Dr. B and you did it anyways. When I talked to Angela later that evening, I told her what you had done. Boy was she mad. She wanted to go over to your apartment and tell you off; but, I talked her out it. I told her that you needed to learn a lesson about phobias and telling secrets. We thought about what would get your attention and I remembered that you hate mice. I paid your landlord a thousand bucks to let me into your apartment to plant my mice. You know you scared me when you came in the next day and told Dr B that you had hired an exterminator. I raised those mice from pups. I got to thinking about my mice and went over to your apartment and met your exterminator. By the way, that guy is a thief. He charged me one hundred dollars a piece to give me my mice back, unharmed. He said he had overhead. That's big business for you, they could care less if they hurt anyone as long as they get their"

Aggravated at the turn of the conversation, Brennan said, "Stop. Quit rambling. I have work to do and I can't do it if I have to stand here all day. Just tell Sweets what we agreed on."

Looking kind of sheepish, Hodgins continued. "Yeah, ok. Anyways. I thought you had learned your lesson; but, then you came by the lab and I heard you were trying to blame Booth for your mice problem. Angela said you hadn't learned a thing. She called Roxie and asked her to help us teach you a lesson."

Hearing her name, Roxie looked up at Sweets and waved. "I'm Roxie by the way."

Shaking his head, Sweets turned to look at Hodgins.

Hodgins said, "Roxie agreed to follow you around in the morning dressed up as a mouse. She runs an art studio and I offered to fund her next opening if she would help us out. We wanted you to see that Booth may have a point about hating clowns like you have a point about hating mice. We also agreed that you need to learn to work on your impulsiveness and keep the secrets your supposed to do.'

Finished, Hodgins watched to see how Sweets would handle the whole thing.

Stunned, Sweets said, "You're behind this whole mouse thing? Heah, wait a minute. I didn't break up you and Angela. You did that to yourselves. I was trying to help."

Looking at Sweets with a frown, Hodgins said, "Like you were trying to help Booth? If you caused Booth and Brennan to break up, God help you. You think Angela's Dad can be vindictive? You have no idea who your messing with when it comes to the woman I love. Angela would make you wish you had never been born. Accept this lesson for what it was. At least you get to walk away with all of your manly parts and no tattoos."

"Oh," Sweets said. "Good point".

That's it. I hope you liked it. I have a few other ideas; but, those will be new stories. Thanks.


End file.
